


An Unbeleafable Picnic

by smoonkramer



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Gen, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, Logic | Logan Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Logince if you squint, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, Morality | Patton Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Other, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoonkramer/pseuds/smoonkramer
Summary: Description - The sides go on a picnic and it's a mess.





	An Unbeleafable Picnic

Patton had convinced all us to go out and have a picnic in the forest. I regretfully agree all though I would prefer to stay inside reading a book or working on other mentally stimulating activities. 

We had all finished eating and were waiting patiently for Patton to decide it is time to go home. Patton being occationally juvenile could not help but play with the leaves surronding the blanket. Suddenly I saw a spark in his eyes similar to when I have a brilliant idea.

"I beleaf in you guys." Patton smirked throwing leaves up in the air over that blanket.

"Patton!" Cried Virgil as he quickly tried to brush the leaves out of his hair.

I rolled my eyes at Patton's dad joke and got off of the blanket.

"Up." I comanded after moving the picnic basket off the blanket. 

The rest of the sides moved off the blanket with only a small hiss coming from Virgil. I lifted the blanket off the ground in  a florish successfully getting all the leaves off the blanket.

"Now, I think we all can agree it is time to go home." I stated folding up the blanket.

The other sides mumbled affirmations even Patton who had a miniscule frown on his face.

I handed Patton the blanket to carry and grabbed the basket.

Patton and eye followed behind the other two sides basking in the silence of the woods. Until I noticed something unusual in Roman's hair. I quickened my pace and after a few seconds was walking beside Roman but on the opposite side that Virgil was walking beside him.

"Roman, you have a leaf in your hair still." I stated

"What?"

"You have a leaf in your hair." I repeated.

"Oh," Roman replied brushing the leaf out of his hair. " Thanks Logan."


End file.
